danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 02
Splash Free or Stone Hard - #02 (Ab) Normal Days is the second episode of the Dangan Ronpa Anime. It first aired on July 11, 2013. Summary Makoto Naegi attempts to come to terms with the reality of being trapped in Hope's Peak Academy. Sayaka Maizono arrives at his bedroom door, explaining how she heard her door being rattled and became scared. She asks him to swap rooms with him for the night. The next morning after spending the night in Sayaka's room, he meets up with his classmates in the cafeteria. Everyone begins to wonder where Sayaka is, so Makoto runs to his room to finds it trashed. He opens his bathroom door to find Sayaka's body. He screams and passes out. Later, he awakes in the gym where Monokuma had told everyone to gather. He explains investigations and school trials. After that, Junko Enoshima refuses to participate in the trial. Monokuma runs after her and Junko stops him in his tracks, breaking the rule that says violence against the headmaster is not allowed. For this, she gets impaled by several spears of gungnir and dies. Everyone then splits up to begin their investigation on Sayaka's death before gathering for the school trial . Plot Makoto first gives us a brief recap on the truth inside Hope's Peak Academy and Monokuma's rule of killing someone without anyone finding out. We see Sayaka in her room, still shaken from what she saw on her DVD in the previous episode. The opening is played. Makoto is in his room and he stares into the security camera that is in the corner. On his bathroom door, there is a notice from Monokuma. 'In each of your rooms, there is a bathroom equipped with a shower. Please be aware that the water is turned off at Night Time everyday. In addition, only the girls' bathrooms feature locks on the doors. Finally, I've left you each a small present. ''Don't think! Feel! Let's enjoy!' ''Makoto then walks over to his desk and opens a drawer, revealing a tool kit. He then crumples up the note from Monokuma and decides to go shower. When Makoto tries to open the door, it won't open and Monokuma suddenly appears behind him. He explains to Makoto how to open the door, and then remarks how this incident is ironic to Makoto's title, Super High School Level Good Luck. After Monokuma leaves, Sayaka asks for entry into Makoto's room. She starts telling him that someone was trying to force their way into her room, therefore she is afraid. Makoto reassures her, but Sayaka is worried that someone broke their promise to not kill anyone. He then offers her to stay in his room. Sayaka then suggests they switch room due to the awkwardness of two people sleeping in the same room together, to which Makoto agrees. After entering Sayaka's room, Makoto then contemplates getting her out of this school and then falls asleep. After Monokuma announces that Night Time is over, Makoto goes to the cafeteria, the place where everyone agreed to meet every morning in order to avoid suspicion. Kiyotaka Ishimaru conducts a head count and everyone realizes that Byakuya Togami and Sayaka still haven't arrived. Byakuya then shows up late and Sayaka is still missing. Makoto rushes to his room to check on her and finds the door unlocked and his room a wreck. He opens the bathroom and finds Sayaka on the floor, dead. There is blood splattered everywhere and a kitchen knife stuck in her stomach. He screams and passes out. Makoto wakes up in the gym and Chihiro Fujisaki and Aoi Asahina tell him that Sakura Ogami carried him here. Byakuya announces that Sayaka Maizono is dead. Toko Fukawa explains shakily that Monokuma told everyone to assemble in the gym. Makoto still wants to go check on Sayaka when Kyoko Kirigiri recommends that everyone stay put. Makoto blames Monokuma for Sayaka's death and Monokuma appears, denying the fact. It then casually says that as long as the students follow the rules, it won't do anything to them. Monokuma then reminds everyone of the rule of killing someone without anyone finding out who s/he is to get out of the school and announces that a school trial will take place soon. A school trial consists of debating over who the culprit is. If guessed correctly, only the culprit wilil be executed; if not, the culprit will be free of charge and the rest will be executed. Junko protests and refuses to take part in the school trial. As Monokuma charges at her, Junko steps on him. Monokuma says that violence against the principal is against the rules, and cries out for the Spears of Gungnir to save him. Junko is then impaled by the spears and falls to the ground, dead. Everyone watches in shock before they then begin to investigate before the trial. The students turn on their electronic ID cards and read the notes on how Sayaka died. Celestia Ludenberg then points out that she died in Makoto's room, causing all of the students to suspect him. Makoto tries to convince everyone that he switched rooms with Sayaka, but everyone ignores him and goes to investigate the crime scene. Makoto and Kyoko find the knife that killed Sayaka and a blow to Sayaka's wrist, probably made by the katana in his room. When investigating the incinerator room with Hifumi Yamada , Makoto also finds a shattered crystal ball and a burnt off sleeve cuff. Back in his room, he sees 11037 written on the wall behind Sayaka's body. Kyoko also discovers that Sayaka's nameplate is on Makoto's door. Makoto then finds Sayaka's CD in the trash can. He plays it in the media center and sees Sayaka with her idol group. Monokuma is narrating and then we see the group on the stage, dead. Monokuma announces that Sayaka has no place to return to if she ever gets out of the school and asks why the group broke up. Monokuma comes onto the loudspeaker and announces that the school trial is starting. The students enter the courtroom and the trial begins. Endcard Episode 02 Endcard.png Category:Anime